Frederick Fox
Frederick King Fox is one of the four main characters of the "Damnation" comics. Appearance Frederick is a 23-year old, slim man, with light brown hair and gray eyes. He wears some kind of light blue bomber jacket with a brown collar and a light brown pants. He's got some bandage wrapped around one of his legs and wears brown, leather shoes. Personality and Interests Frederick is a strict, strategic, patient and tactful person who's got a lot of perseverance, but he can also be very selfish, uncertain, nervous and quite annoying. He will let everyone clearly know when he doesn't like something and, if it wasn't for Max, he would love to be the leader. Frederick also loves pancakes and enjoys to work with electronics. Background Frederick was born in the United Kingdom on July 28th during an unknown year. He had a wife and son and together they moved to Austria to work as a Network Security Specialist at WSE Security. He made quite some money and bought a big house and a cosy cabin in the woods. Unfortunately a zombie outbreak occured and his family died. He stayed alone for a long time and began to lose his mind. He got his senses back due to meeting another British survivor and they became friends. They decided to stay at Frederick's personal cabin in the woods, where they got noticed by two other survivors. He then decided to group up with them too. Weapons Frederick's favorite weapon is an RPG, but he mostly uses an AK-47 and grenades when fighting the undead. He also keeps a hammer in his pocket. Roles During the first episode, Max gives everybody some group roles to make surviving easier. Against his will, Frederick receives these roles: * Communication Specialist * Guard / Soldier * Enforcer Relationships Max Grant Frederick absolutely hates Max, and the same feeling is also in return. This originated because he did not like it that Max declared himself the leader of the group as Frederick wanted to be the leader himself. During zombie-shootouts, however, they do show some respect, as they like eachothers fighting style. Finn Mustonen It is quite known that Frederick doesn't like Finn that much. Not because of Finn's personality, but because he gets along well with Max, and Frederick hates Max. Finn doesn't really do anything wrong towards Frederick, although he sometimes (rightfully) ignores him. Nick Winchester Frederick declared himself Nick's best friend when they met. Since they were both lonely, Nick agreed with his proposal of friendship. Although Frederick often treats Nick wrong, they stay friends. Gallery The Squad -14.png|Frederick on the right, unusualy using a shotgun and with an axe on his back. The Squad -16.png|Frederick holding on to the helicopter with his RPG. Frederick version1.png|Early artwork of Frederick in his different clothing, eating pancakes. Frederick Fox.png|Frederick's current design. Dying Well-Dressed.png|Frederick in a blue suit. A Tight Situation.png|Artwork of Frederick holding his Hammer. Trivia * Frederick's middle name is "King". * Frederick wears a different kind of bomber jacket and a lumberjack hat during most of the events that happened before Max and Finn met Frederick and Nick. Category:Characters